deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Science
Ultra Science is the Sanctuary of Doomsday Science. An evil organization of evil geniuses and mutants are the responsible for their nefarious acts of infamy, cloning their army, and the development of their doomsday devices like the Gravity Disruptors, the Eliminator Cannons, and Weather Dominators. (Yes, they literally build a f***ing Weather Dominator.) Origin It all began in the early 1970's when America became the first nation who have raced to the moon and defeating the Soviet Union in Space Race, one man who have started his greatest successful career as one of top scientists of NASA's history and brightest mind of the world of science. That man is Professor John Kessler. He spent his lifetime work to fuel the American Space Shuttle Program's successes through the 80's and the 90's and the birth of International Space Station. And as the results, the rebirth of the American Dream. During his work at NASA Research Division, he secretly involved with the Patriot Battalion in 1982 when their Space Marine Program was proposed and “unofficially” approved by the US government under the Reagan Administration until the Al-Khufra Incident was occurred when the nuclear detonation rocked hard in Libya on August 20, 1985, and he singlehandedly scrapped the program because of its failed tests and wasting millions of dollars. Luckily, he only started his research and analysis before they could even started. During he final year in 1992 after the Cold War has ended last year, Professor Kessler continued his research as he studied the sample from the moon and an unknown alien object requested to NASA. Then, when he heard all other scientists have quit the New Patriot Battalion's Research and Development Division, Professor Kessler volunteered in secret to see their launch of their first spy satellite to location the Scorpions’ base but it was obsolete when the rocket exploded in the air and that was their last straw of a failed effort to fight terrorism. But to Professor Kessler, he was correct about it. But then one day, he mysteriously vanished. During his years of sudden disappearance, the truth was revealed: Professor Kessler was actually an alien scientist from outer space who seeks the ultimate knowledge of the universe and decided to create his own evil organization for evil geniuses and rogue scientists called Ultra Science, brought all the best evil scientists and henchmen in the world and began their first acts of infamy, making their names known to the Sanctuary of Evil. With enough resources and money they need, they have the capabilities to build their ultimate doomsday devices, cloning the armies, and conducting the most dangerous experiments like mutating animals and developing advanced weapons with Chaos Crystal Matters. Now it's up to the Deadly Alliance to stop their evil acts of infamy across the world before Professor Kessler have all the ultimate knowledges of the entire universe. Activities Ultra Science is the group of heavily intelligent and brilliant evil geniuses. They were once funded by the previous corporations and governments now they profited themselves by carrying out their acts of infamy across the globe, sending their cloned purple masked soldiers, velvets, technicians, workers, and of course their top lieutenants while Doctor Glopp's Super-Mutant Commando Squad for extreme missions. They are conducting experimentations of industrial projects, genetic researches, mutations and cloning, and developing doomsday devices such as Weather Dominators, Gravity Disruptors, and unknown numbers of science-fictional arsenals and vehicles yielding successful and stunning results. Their main base of operation is based in known as Mind-Hub although it remains unknown but it spread across the world and hidden on plain sight, from abandoned warehouses and secret laboratories to the innocent looking buildings like electro stores and statues. The only known locations for each evil genius are Loogerburg's lair in Reptilopolis and Splundor Industries on Animalia Galaxy. Members Main Leaders: The Seven Geniuses Professor John Kessler The supreme scientist and evil genius is the founder and the leader of Ultra-Science. Professor John Kessler was a brilliant scientist from NASA in the 70's and 80's who is natural gifted man with exceptional analyses and results, making America a nation who led the Space Age to humanity. But, his work was not all about the ideals, it was all about to make sure that his analyses were correct including he was correct about the Patriot Battalion's Space Marines Program was a failure following the incident at Al-Khufra Desert in Libya and the Patriot Regiment's obsolete satellite launch into space which it was by expensive rushed technology. Over the years, he remains as the respectable researcher in the world until one day, he mysteriously vanished. But then Professor Kessler have decided to go rogue in secret, building his own secret lair and created his own doomsday devices from his old researches and then use it for his own true intention for world domination; His true motive was finally revealed as the leader of his Ultra Science. The most shocking of all, he was an alien scientist in his true form. Doctor Arcturus Tagpentor Doctor Arcturus Tagpentor is the second main leader of Ultra Science. An American-born mad scientist was the world's most-wanted terrorist for his bioterrorism activities in Africa and the Middle East who once led the bio-terrorist organization called the Blue Masks responsible for the death of hundreds of innocent people, men, women, children, and elders. But when he was about to escape from his terror cell in The State Republic of Sadara, he was caught by his own bio weapon and thought to be killed in an explosion in a warehouse. After surviving the explosion, his skin was reduced to third-degree burns in a ghoul's look and somehow, he became himself as the Grand Master of Biological Weapons when his works have become improved. Now known to his act of infamy on the US military base in Saudi Arabia, Doctor Tagpentor will create his mad vision of the world by igniting the apocalyptic masterpiece: the Biohazard Summer. A world where human civilization will evolved by mutation or die. He had a short-lived connection with Philip DeMare and the Black Hand Army before because he owed five million dollars from him although he didn't aware of his bio-weapon was confiscated by FBI years ago. Doctor Lexor Loogerburg A big bad evil lizard is the head of Loogerburg Enterprise and one of the main leaders of Ultra Science. Doctor Lexor Loogerburg is a brilliant and anti-cultural evil genius who hates making fun art out of him and seized power over the dimensional city of Reptilopolis, banning all artworks from every artists and graffitis, musics, skating, and turned everything into black and white until the Scaler Brothers and the freedom fighters came ruin his work and got defeated by his arch-nemeses and kicked out to the prison dimension. After escaping from his dimensional prison cell, he and his henchmen have entered Earth's Tropical City and attempted to use his doomsday device that would erase Tropical City's cultures and arts but they was thwarted and defeated by the Lizard Freedom Fighters and sent back to dimensional prison again for a long, long time. But when he and his loyal minions got freed by the Ultra Science, he met Professor Kessler before and Doctor Loogerburg recently became as one of the main leaders while four henchmen are now Chief Scientists and Brigade General Bootdrake is one of top lieutenants. He used to be a good artist but his lack of inspiration led him into an outcast and became a scientist as he found his new and better talent. Doctor Maximilian von Kraftwerk Doctor Maximilian von Kraftwerk is the fourth leader of Ultra Science. A German-born was a brilliant physicist and would have been greatest mind of the 20th century. Instead, he chose a different path when he used to work for East German government when he was studying the mysterious Chaos Crystal Matter. Working all day and night with minimum of eight hours of bedrest and no breaks, Doctor von Kraftwerk have been unlocking the secrets that would impressed by Drax MegaCorp for his never ending project until the Chaos Crystal's have been unlocked before the Berlin Wall came down. After his own personal science project, he uses the discovered materials to create weapons, battle tanks and aircrafts, and other developments like their doomsday devices and shared it to all the Sanctuaries with their marvelous technology to their arsenal and earned the place as one of the main leaders of Ultra Science. Splundor Rabbittong Splundor Rabbittong is the Chairman and Founder of Splundor Industries. Born and raised in a wealthy mafia family, Splundor was a rich spoiled brat who follows his uncle's footsteps by exploiting workforces and firing people, increasing minimum wages for their employees and then steal their money back and producing tobaccos and carrots. But when his uncle died and his parents were killed in a industrial accident, he was inherited with his family's fortune and factories on Planet Lepan, giving him the power to hire or fire his members of the board and employers which he did and transformed into a powerful industrial corporation on the planet. When the socialism and labor party won in a landslide victory, he saw a dollar sign bill in his mind and took the opportunity to showcase his science works to the public and it worked. But in reality, however, his science works was known to Galactic Alliance's Science and Exploration Division before he was banned after he was exposed to the media years ago due to his exploitation on Ecosystem. When his business and plans to take over the planet were foiled by the Rabbit Gear-heads, Splundor escaped from the wrath of the authority before Splundor Industries went bankrupt and founded a place to hide and that place was on Planet Gaia and settled there on the Meadowian Kingdom where he took over the uninhabited island on the north now called "Polluto Island" and established his new headquarters while he still had contacts with his Mafia. A mad scientist with a love pollution and greedy industrial billionaire with a taste of galactic domination, Splundor is a deranged and cunning villain who won't be stopped at nothing until he gets what he wants. Malcom Sabbath Malcom Sabbath was the Executive Vice-President of MetaCorp and the architect of his scientific achievements for the company he used to work for. He was also the head of MetaCorp's Meta-genes Project, conducting a study of their effectiveness and weaknesses for their use of advantages. But when his wife died in a Meta-Human attack, Sabbath resigned from his office without any announcement and took his works with him, he was vanished without a trace. But months after his resignation, he found a powerful robot known as N.E.U.T.R.A.L.I.Z.E.R and reprogrammed it to eliminate all MetaCorp's superheroes in Prime Hill City and Smashville as his acts of infamy and revenge. Later, he joined the Ultra Science in exchange of his work that it has become the advantage point to their world domination. Doctor Prius Schwarzfeuer Doctor Prius Schwarzfeuer is the seventh main leader of Ultra Science. A typical classic Bond-villain alike from Austria was a financial scientist who literally balanced the budget with his formula and it was a success. Unlike any greedy corporation in America, Doctor Schwarzfeuer was a respectable environmentalist who cared about the condition of Mother Nature. But in secret, he led his ecoterrorism operation by sabotaging their business and creating a scene of industrial espionage for his insurance policy until he was compromised and faked his own death by plane crash somewhere in South America. After escaping from the authorities, he was visited by Professor Kessler and agreed to join Ultra Science when he shows the concept of his environmental doomsday devices such as Earthquake Beam, Storm Dominators, and Heatwave Cannon. It was a dream come true when SteelCorp developed the Weather Dominator Project to conquer the world and effecting climate change forever. He loves disaster movies and the only way to stop his campaign of weather disasters is the Deadly Alliance. Masterminds: Chief Scientists Waylon Steelhammer Waylon Steelhammer is the Master of Advanced Weapons Manufacture of the Ultra Science. An American-born weapons designer was used to work for many contractors like OLMN, UCV and world military with his grand designs of conventional weapons with advance technology in his possession from his own company, SteelCorp. Impressed by many, it was yielded resounding results and earned millions. But, his only passion was to created weapons and powerful designs for battle, either peace or war. Then one day, he simply vanished. Couple months later, he met Professor Kessler and other leaders of The Sanctuary of Evil in Ultra Science's lair and they thought they could persuade him to make weapons for them but his true motive was revealed as simple drawn a design of each weapon and improvements for their arsenal. Impressed, it was match made in heaven for hell. Now his monstrosity weapon designs have also created dozens of doomsday device like the Fracking Drill Machines and Weather Dominators. Yes, he build a f***ing Weather Dominator that causes devastating effects on climate change and weather disasters! Doctor Johannes Kolone Doctor Johannes Kolone is the Master of Cloning Device of the Ultra Science. The South African researcher was once working for the white-ruling government to experimenting his research on black population abducted for their twisted chemical designs. But his passion of making a cloning device would be the turning point of science using animals as his test subjects until the country have ended the program in 1994. Nowhere else to go, Doctor Kolone was then worked for UCV to create the Clone-O-Verse, a dangerous project that it will fall into the wrong hands though it was safe and intended to clone Superhumans and such after the test was a success but one fatal flaw. And he was right about that. Which its why he gave that technology to the Ultra Science to perfect his Cloning Device which he successfully did and creates a vast army of clones to each faction he delivered. Doctor Manuel Vertigo Doctor Manuel “Vertigo” Vernadéz is the Master of Neurology. A Peruvian medical researcher had a rough time when his ex-wife left for a new husband since his scandal was broken out to the media and jailed for seven years until he escaped after he used the neurologist's device during a prison break, giving access to people's mind and allow to look at their memories and dreams which it will become his usefulness for his new neurological research. After escaping from prison, he visited his ex-wife's home and manipulated her mind by giving her nightmare for leaving him as his first test subject and the first to die. After perfecting his new neuroscience, Doctor Vertigo have created his own Neuron Device and allowed him to look into his victims’ mind and gaining access their credit card numbers, passwords for their accounts, uncovering their secrets, and exploiting their weaknesses and nightmares. His work was caught attention to Professor Kessler who was admired his neurological work. Now as a Chief Scientist, Doctor Vertigo will use his device on our heroes and exploit them with his work of nightmare. Don't underestimate him and his neurological nightmares, agents. His infamous act of infamy was he successfully destroyed superheroes’ minds filled with nightmares of their failures. Doctor Jessie Jinxincki A female lizard is the head of propaganda group and one of the henchmen of Doctor Lexor Loogerburg. Doctor Jessie Jinxincki was an art teacher from a high school who had been pranked and picked on by her students until she angrily quits her job when all of their art made a joke out of her for too long. Now as the educator, she spreads her subliminal message that arts with graffitis, paints, crayons, and markers are bad for her and for Doctor Loogerburg but that won't stop them from coloring their territory which her propaganda was weak and not have enough impact on the population. So he works at the re-education center to correct their “mistakes” but that won't happened as long they have free will to do whatever they want, but she will send her Correctors to force them to make up their minds as well capturing the Scaler Brothers. Doctor Rumber Rhodos The big fat lizard is the head of financial banks and one of the henchmen of Doctor Lexor Loogerburg. Doctor Rumber Rhodos was the responsible of a successful formula for balancing the economic budget to keep the dimensional city of Reptilopolis flowing smoothly but his formula became a setback when the Scaler Brothers ruined his economic plans. Now he created a formula to keep them out and if not worked out well, he'll send his Security Scales to stop them if they can so he can control the economy and the budget of his research “un-disturbed.” Doctor Tram Tuberoff A lizard scientist is the head of science division and one of the henchmen of Doctor Lexor Loogerburg. Doctor Tram Tuberoff have been researching his science project for erasing illegal arts in Reptilopolis but his work was temporally disrupted and sabotaged by the Scaler Brothers, so much infuriating to him. But that won't stop him as he worked so hard days and nights until one of his evil projects is finished and unveiled to his big boss to impress him which he did a little better as he expected. Doctor Ralf Drakstein A mad dragon scientist is the head of Mad Fire Science Division and one of the henchmen of Doctor Lexor Loogerburg. Doctor Rolf Drakstein loves researching with fire at dangerous rate but his work was pretty much doused it by the Scaler Brothers and he hate it that much. So he decided to burn all graffiti arts on blocks, billboards, and his own property to clean it up while he sends his goons called “the Incinerators” to find and capture or burn those two little lizard freedom fighters and get them on his claws on. Doctor Ignus Gyro The Dinosoid-like Ichthyosaur is the head of Gyro Industries. A brilliant renowned scientist turned evil genius with a purpose of world domination on his own term and vision, Doctor Ignus Gyro has been known for creating his doomsday device called the Sonar Blaster Barrage and the Tidal Wave Dominator. During the war in Dinosauria, Dr. Gyro have been a big supporter to the Gendo Empire at the time, mostly to Admiral Victor Zerod and his navy force, developing a perfect so-called Super Soldier Serum (codenamed: Gyroscope) and cloning technology to increase the numbers of their troops to bolster their military might. After the war, Dr. Gyro returned to his own infamy ways to conquer the world as he cloned his private militia into a private army and hired his two best henchmen money can find and carry out his genocidal plot. Doctor Tarakko Venocarn A Spiderling-like Tarantula is the Master of Chemical and Biological Research of the Ultra Science. A former member of The House of Venotula was the alchemist who developed a chemical weapon to wipe out their rival house from the face of Nerubia and he did, eliminating their elites and the prince of his house. Unfortunately, he was banished due to their discovery of its own house members used as test subjects and never seen or heard from him again. Now the infamous Chief Scientist, Doctor Tarakko Venocarn uses the technology to develop improved chemical weapons and biological agents and simultaneously tested with his abducted victims at his underground laboratory. After the tests, he eventually gave to General Toxic for his chemical warfare and gave it to The Brotherhood of Chaos to fuel their apocalyptic attacks and to the Cong-Flicters for carrying out of bombing attacks on their potential targets. Jabbadellah Custer The ruthless and carnage-caring psychopathic redneck Trapper is the leader of his biggest faction on the planet of Trap. Jabbadellah Blaine Custer is the owner of JB Custer Enterprise and loves hunting some of those biggest prey and even the ones who were about to be extinct. He also runs his arms and resource sales in open and black market across the galaxy for profits. When Planet Trap was at the constant civil war between the wary factions, he jumped started his own private army and beat his competitors by force and that force was violence, killing their leaders including other splinter factions. After the civil war was violently resolved, he now ruled over the war-torn planet as the ownership of all factions with an iron fist and transformed Planet Trap into a profitable planet with industrialization for unlimited resources, manufacturing weapons and vehicles for wars and hunting sports, and expanding territories by seizing all former factions' grounds to make way for mining, making his company as the only reliable source of everything on the planet. Jabbadellah Custer is a serious claustrophobic lunatic and a merchant of death. He sold his weapons and equipments to the highest bidders and steals anything and anyone who sees fit. And certainly he will execute anyone or anybody who dared to steal one of his properties. Jabbadellah Custer is one of the most wanted intergalactic criminals for illegal sales and poaching. Doctor Glopp Doctor Phillip Traskson is the Master of Mutation and Genetic Engineering Enhancement of the Ultra Science. A deranged mad scientist who used to work for MetaCorp twenty years ago for genetic experiment on Meta-Genes and improvements but he corrupted their research by creating animal mutant soldiers to pleases his employers. Naturally, he was fired from the company and never heard from him again. During his twenty years of disappearance from the public, he has been working on his mutagens to create an army of mutant animals to take over Prime Hill City and get revenge on MetaCorp. Luckily, most of the mutants in MetaCorp's research facility have been destroyed and joined the Vandalz after they have taken over two-third of the city. Later, he was visited by Vesper and Scourger for new batch of his own new and improved mutagens and he did, given them with no problem at all. Then, he moved to his new laboratory somewhere in US West Coast and was visited by Professor Kessler who was impressed by his insane work of mutation. Now as a Chief Scientist, Doctor Glopp continues his obsessive mutation works selects which animal he will mutate and sent it into its mission to carry out its act of infamy. His nickname was named after the Glopp Serum, an illegal mutagen created by UCV, and was known to international headlines due to his status as a super-villain after he literally murdered The Green Peace at Prime Hill City Zoo by one of his mutants. Doctor Pretoria Teryxonia A Dinosoid-like Archaeopteryx is the Master of Mind-Controller and Chip Implants of the Ultra Science. Doctor Pretoria Teryxonia was a scientist working for the allied forces of Dinosauria, working on medical research and developing a cure for victims effected by the Gendo Army's chemical weapons. But instead, she chose to study the secret of psychic mind control. She had no place for ADNA because her illegal research and disobeyed her direct order. Fortunately for her, she continues her work at her own hidden labs in the jungle until she unlocked her Chaos Aura and led her opening way to create her mind-controlled chips and put it on her test subjects after the abduction of missing ADNA soldiers carried out by her men on their brains. Her sinister work was a success and deployed her “Puppets” into the enemy territories and sabotaged ADNA's strategic plans. Impressed by the Gendoes, she was rewarded for millions of dollars to upgrade her research to perfect her implants of mind control and mind explosion. After the war has ended, she disappeared without a trace and joined the Ultra Science as a Chief Scientist for her nefarious work of mind manipulation. Don't approach her when you come across with Doctor Teryxonia, agents. She can manipulate you with her psychic mind control power. Doctor Hubert Shrumpurt An Aquatoid-like Shrimp is the Master of Environmental Disasters and Pollution. Doctor Hubert Shrumpurt was used to work the environmental protection group but when he ignored warnings from his former colleagues as his project went gone wrong that cost his career and few of their lives for his ignorance. After being jailed for seven years of manslaughter, Doctor Shrumpurt was attempted to get his old job back but he was officially banned from working with every environment group for reckless works without looking it back. Furious, he sabotaged the projects from the environmental protection group as an act of revenge. Soon after he joined the Ultra Science, he'll pollute the waters of vast oceans by sabotaging oil tankers and dumping deadly toxin barrels as his favorites. Be warned, agents. This mad doctor is pretty much ticked and when he snaps, he'll trigger. Top Officers and Lieutenants Bacterio The super-freakish-mutant is Ultra Science's top lieutenant. Lieutenant Simmons Walsh was a former US Marine Corpsman since he was dishonorable discharged for his action in Iraq. He was volunteering selected by MetaCorp for their Super Soldier Program until a freak accident happened and became a mutant freak with a highly dangerous rate of bacteria when the experiment gone terribly wrong. After a freak accident, he escaped from the lab and went underground and wrapped around himself with bandages, goggles for his eyes while he has a purple spiked haircut, army boots for his unconditional feet, utility belt, and sharp knives and syringes attached to his burned hands for combat. After his resurfaced, he raided MetaCorp's office building in Detroit, looking for more serums from a failed Super Soldier Program and he did, gaining more power, more lethal, and more deadly. After he stole the science project in Puerto Rico, he was encountered by Professor Kessler and recruited to join the Ultra Science in exchange for a perfect serum that empowered his ability and mutant powers. Naturally, he joined the organization anyway because he was a mercenary freak and was codenamed “Bacterio” for his wrapped bandages, sharp claws, and scary looks. Be on the lookout, agents. Bacterio can be crawled anywhere and everywhere around you, even crawling under your skin. Brigade General Belgar Bootdrake This big muscled loudmouth lizard is the head of military and security for LexCo and one of the henchmen of Doctor Lexor Loogerburg. Brigade General Belgar Bootdrake keeps Reptilopolis clean and seek and capture any troublemakers on back alleys and on their properties including his base. He captured them all, of course, except the Scaler Brothers who eluded their capture and that makes General Bootdrake very angry and vowed to get those brothers and their fellow freedom fighters with his military tactics and takedowns whatever he can mustered on them but he'll fail every single time when he was foiled. N.E.U.T.R.A.L.I.Z.E.R The 12-feet tall killing machine was programmed to hunt down and eliminate all Meta-Humans on the planet as considered themselves a threat but it was a command from the Ultra Science. His name is stands for “Non-human Eliminator Unit and Terminator ReAction Laser Intervention Zettabytes Ender Robot” and it was considered as a prototype developed by Rick Mondo of the anti-superheroes movement in 1993 CE until the creator died by a fatal accident with electricity. Then years later, he was found by Malcom Sabbath and reprogrammed to be Ultra Science's lieutenant to be deployed whenever it's in extreme alert or sent to his mission to carry out the act of infamy. However, this killing machine had his own conscious and he can do it on his own. Arachnacid A buffed-up Spiderling is Doctor Tarakko Venocarn's henchman. Arachnacid was an ex-member of the House of Arkkana who has no fear, no rules, and no boundaries. Arachnacid is a ruthless warrior who crushed every opponents in his bloody hands before he was casted out because only that he's dangerous. Then he came across with Doctor Venocarn and joined him for carrying out his tasks until he was contaminated by chemical spill around his skin when he accidentally dropped the canister on him. However, it gives him super strength and it can spits acid on his enemies. Now a top lieutenant, Arachnacid has a big canister on his back and wreck havoc with his deadly acid gun. He also serve part time with Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad as Auxiliary unit. Bleakgull A Mutant-like Seagull is Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Demolition unit. A poor seagull was caught on oil when the leak happened on shores of Oil City, unable to get it off until he was picked up by Doctor Glopp and brought him to his underground lab for medical check but it turns out that he was mutated into a Super-Mutant with a weapon that spills oil from a barrel on his back. Giving a big chance of revenge on oil company by blowing the oil refinery on the Pacific Ocean, creating a huge oil spill on water with massive destruction. Now as a member of the Super-Mutant Commando Squad, Bleakgull will make a black oil mess on the streets, the roads, and on the beaches and burn and blow stuff up unless the Deadly Alliance can stop his oil spill rampage for good. Hazer Hare A Mutant-like Hare is Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Infiltrator and Science Expert unit. A former experimental test subject for MetaCorp's Super Jumper Project was injected by their serum and it was yielded resounding results until it escaped from the lab and hops into the forest. On that day, he was caught by Doctor Glopp and transformed into a Super-Mutant, giving him a mutant power of hazing, a super agility and super intelligence on his mind. After a simulation training, he's codenamed “Hazer Hare” and sent to infiltrate MetaCorp's science division in England and sabotage their project at night which he did after stealing science and military schematics to pleas Doctor Glopp. After a successful act of infamy, Hazer Hare is now a member of an evil mutant team and top scientist as long as he doesn't get bothered or annoyed anyone, especially from Worga & Torka. Sewer Shark A Mutant-like Great White Shark is Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Aqua-Soldier unit. No one knows how did he get into Westwood City's sewer line but he was somehow captured by MetaCorp and got studied on over his intelligence. Then he was subjected for their Super Shark Project, a program that was allegedly for the Israeli government until he escaped from his confinement and later picked up by Doctor Glopp then got transformed into a Super-Mutant with a mutant power of night-, thermal-, and x-ray vision on his eyes, super-speed, and super strength. He can even eat metals with his titanium teeth. After a simulation training, Sewer Shark was sent to steal the prototype device from UCV through the sewers of Los Angeles and attacked them from beneath it, hijacking the truck and dives back into the sewer quickly where no one can catch him. Now a member of an evil mutant squad, Sewer Shark will ambush anyone who dare to trespass their territory. Gordon Denoros A big brutish Dinosoid-like Ichthyosaur is a top henchman of Doctor Ignus Gyro. Gordon Denoros was an ex-Special Forces soldier who disobeyed the direct order from his commander and punched an officer that led him dishonorable discharged for his ruthless and reckless behavior and the deaths of his teammates. After got kicked out from the army, he became a mercenary looking for a big buck for his living and to kill people until he was recruited by Doctor Gyro as one of his top lieutenants of Gyro Industries. Now earning his biggest bucks he found, Gordon leads his unit of elite-trained clones and carry out his tasks. He loves big guns as he collected and used it for his choosing before heading off to his next mission. Nina Lamniosaur A sexy sadistic Dinosoid-like Ichthyosaur is a top assassin of Doctor Ignus Gyro. Nina Lamniosaur was a former member of black ops unit and executive assassin for the corporation carrying out dozens of assassinations, sabotage and espionage on their rival company. After being rewarded of small salary, she quits her job and left the company with a huge amount of cashes by killing all members of the board and CEO and blown high-office building and then became a mercenary until she was recruited by Dr. Gyro as one of his top lieutenants. Now found a new job for her assassination career, Nina carries out her assassination and sabotage missions on ADNA and other enemies of Gyro Industries, with or without partnership with a loudmouth Gordon Denoros. She loves slow execution and torture and collecting combat knives from her dead cold victims. Worga & Torka A duo Mutants-like Frog and Toad are Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Assassin and Espionage unit. Worga is a Poison Dart Frog and Torka is a Cane Toad who are both closed friends and were once part of MetaCorp's experimental project to find a cure for poison and possibly for cancer but both have escaped from the lab by through the botanical garden and went to the swamp until they were picked up by Doctor Glopp and transformed into Super-Mutants, giving them mutant powers as Worga has the ability to her poison darts and her friend gets the camouflage ability, super-agility, and super strength. After they spent training together, Worga and Torka were sent to Swamp City's water treatment plant to poison the water for a six months, sabotaging the efforts of MetaCorp's research. Now the members of an evil mutant squad, Worga and Torka will use their wits and teamwork against our heroes if they can outsmart them enough. They are the bitter rivals of the Moonowls Twins of the Vandalz. Bearwolf A hybrid Mutant-like Bear and Wolf is the leader of Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad. He is a favorite successful experimental soldier to Doctor Glopp who was looking for a leader to lead the evil mutant squad. Hybrid mutation is the impossible to work for but after many tests and hard works he finally done it, combining with Grizzly Bear and Grey Wolf and giving him mutant powers of both features and super-powered strength that he can crush tanks and cars and ripping tough steel doors and smash through strong walls with his bare claws. Now a perfect leader and one of top lieutenants of Ultra Science, Bearwolf and his SMCS will carry out their devastating acts of infamy throughout the world with his military tactical strategies on his mind. Many people remembered him as the responsible murderous death of The Green Peace of Prime Hill City. Anne Archaeos A Dinosoid-like Archaeopteryx is top lieutenant of Doctor Pretoria Teryxonia. Anne Archaeos is the professional thief and most wanted criminal for stealing military secrets and millions of diamonds, using her drones as her primary tools for thievery skills. Then one night, when she broke into Doctor Teryxonia's laboratory to steal the chip implant for her client, she was impressed by her new boss for her talents and she was liked what she used to be. Now as her right-claw woman, Archaeos will steal anything for Doctor Teryxonia with her new and improved drones to play. Ratoxic An Albino Mutant-like Rat is Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Technician unit and an expert of Toxicology. He was literally a lab rat as a test subject for MetaCorp's research project against toxics until he was infected by an unknown super toxic when a test have gone horribly wrong and was contaminated in a secured facility somewhere in New York State. But on that night, he was picked up by Doctor Glopp's mutants and brought him to his secret laboratory where he was transformed into a Super-Mutant, giving him a mutant power of deadly toxics and codenamed “Ratoxic”. Ratoxic is sometimes assisting Hazer Hare for adding his toxicology to his research. Leathergore A Mutant-like Alligator is Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Assault unit. Leathergore was nothing a big but ordinary alligator from Louisiana like all other animals until he was picked up by Doctor Glopp for his obsession work of creating mutant squad for evil and brought him to his underground lab where he was transformed into Super-Mutant, giving him a big mutant muscle with super strength and a powerful armor skin of carbon-titanium. After testing out his new powers, Leathergore was sent to a mission in Florida to steal the prototype and destroy their equipments for the US military at MetaCorp's aquarium research facility which he did, completed his act of infamy. He's a bitter rival of Sewer Shark for their similar matches of strength and brutality. Goldfire A Mutant-like Komodo Dragon is Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad's Heavy-Soldier unit. Goldfire was rarely to be captured by Doctor Glopp due to his specie's invulnerability in Indonesia and brought him to his underground lab where he was being transformed into a Super-Mutant with features of Fire Salamander and Horned Lizard and received his mutant power of breathing fire and have wings on his back like an actual dragon; His research was a success. After a series of simulation tests and trainings, Goldfire was ready go on a mission as he was sent to a largest oil refinery in Oil City where it has huge oil revenues for OLMN and UCV as well other companies to attack and destroy half of the refineries, causing stock market crashes all over the world for three months, and burned the entire research facility of MetaCorp in Six Bay Islands to the ground. Be warned, agents. This monstrous mutant has the firepower of 180 degrees Celsius and burn you alive. So we must suggest that you must stay away from him and his napalm fire breaths. Sub-Factions: Science Divisions * Chief Science Council * Ultra-Research and Development Division * Loogerburg Enterprise * Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad * Splundor Industries * SteelCorp * JB Custer Enterprise/Space Trappers * Gyro Industries Galleries Ultra Science banners.png|Banners and Emblems Professor Kessler and the Ultra Science.png|Professor Kessler and his minions Blue Mask Terrorists.png|The Blue Mask Terrorists Chief Scientists.png|Chief Scientists Dr. Pretoria Teryxonia and her minions.png|Dr. Teryxonia and her minions Doctor Venocarn and his minions.png|Dr. Vernocarn and his minions Dr. Shrumpurt and his Krill Minions.png|Dr. Shrumpurt and his Krill Minions Malcom Sabboth and his Cyber-Bots.png|Malcom Sabboth and his Cyber-Bots Loogerburg Enterprise.png|Loogerburg Enterprise Splundor Rabbittong and his minions (Redux).png|Splundor Industries (The Splundorians) Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad.png|Glopp Super-Mutant Commando Squad The Glopp Troopers.png|The Glopp Troopers SteelCorp.png|SteelCorp Space Trappers (Redux).png|JB Custer Enterprise (Space Trappers) Gyro Industries.png|Gyro Industries Ultra Science Vehicles.png|Their vehicles Spludor Industries vehicles.png|Splundor Industries vehicles Category:Database Category:The Sanctuary of Evil Category:DA Villains